When You Wish Upon A Kabuto
by My Chemical Romance Dude
Summary: Poor Sasuke, with a neighbor like Kabuto and in a neighborhood like this, will he survive for long without supervistion
1. Intro

When you Whish Upon a Kabuto: Intro

Somewhere far away, a place where trucks are scarce, a deep, dark night sky.

Bone-white buildings, and great mounds of snow, the people's faces ruddy against the night's chill:

Things don't turn out so nice, when you whish upon a Kabuto.

Maybe because things weren't so right when you fell upon a sorrow.

Since your life has turned around, there's no need for us to stay here.

Maybe since you made just that wish, things have had a slight limp in their step.

Ever since you sent this whish, I've had this startled feeling inside my chest.

It jumps like a rabbit fleeing a snake, every time I see you.

But since you've made a whish, you've never been around.

Despite your awful feelings, there is one thing I am sure of.

I'll never regret making my wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Good, I'm making a new attempt at this story 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The disclaimer lives _here_ only so yeah thanks for reading.


	2. You and Your Family

When you Whish upon a Kabuto: chapter one, Your family and the Familar

I do not own Naruto, and I finally learned how to spell Sasuke right Warnings: Shoen-ai and Yaoi and Yuri, mentions of rape (wouldn't put it like that normally), violence, some potty mouths, drugs n guns, and… ect. Its going to be rated M after a few chapters anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shines through, on the first day of school for our little Uchiha. Upon a wakening, he finds a post-it note on his forehead, it is from his brother, entitling him a short survival guide to the first day of school.

Sasuke referred to the note in his hand that his brother had left, right under instructions for breakfast it said: If you go outside, you'll possibly find, a kid with black, bowl-cut hair who will run past you quickly so don't bother him, you'll see him at school later. You might find another guy, (Note: he'll most likely be wearing a skirt) he has silver hair, please do not piss him off, Kabuto is going to be a doctor, do not mention that I am your brother.

"Hello you must be Itachi's little brother" a silver-haired teen had emerged from a house nearby. Shit, and the guy wore a pale blue skirt, and a pink, _pink_! Sweater. Sasuke took about five seconds to examine the other boy, he seemed familiar.

They walked to school together, Kabuto talking and asking questions, building a mental profile of the kid, while Sasuke absentmindedly answered questions.

The school had few teachers, and block scheduling, which lead to ninety minutes for a twenty minute assignment, and thus so Sasuke learned the art of sleep-no-jutsu.

Sasuke had reoccurring dreams of the ocean, often with Kabuto and his brother in attendance, Kabuto in a pink bathing suit, with a little skirt attached around the waist in a manner that covered nothing, Itachi in baggy dress pants, and the city was built clambering against the sea nearly toppling into the jagged rocks.

Very quickly Sasuke became friends with Kabuto, seeing how he's the only other free-thinker other than Sasuke and a few creepy teachers.

Poor little Sasuke didn't get to see his brother much since he spent all his time studying and studying, he went to a special school that was nick-named Hidden-land-of-the-crazies, but the story of how it got its name doesn't matter now. Itachi had to study all day and night just to stay in, and Sasuke is the only one stupid enough to bother his brother when in a foul mood, leading to brief estrangements, and awkward silences on Kabuto's porch.

Sometimes, Sasuke would even get to see Kabuto at school. It always seemed to be like one of those old-western ghost towns, tumble weeds scuttling through the hallway, courtesy of Tayuya and her dreaded sense of humor.

The population seemed to of had a giant boom, but one horrible day, twelve years ago, an outbreak of rabies hit the city, many, many children died. No one knew what to do except kill, kill, kill until the outbreak was over. Their governor who originated from the city, is president now, seeing how he kept the city alive after such a dreadful event and the loss of its mayor and his wife, everyone thought, hey _he_ can keep this country who was just under the rule of a retard, alive too. Wait, that has nothing to do with this story, but what with the population decline, many schools where nearly empty, seeing how the previous generation left, or decided to not have children, leaving teachers crying, and in the city many still face terrors of the cries in the night, of finding constricted troughs, and red eyes.

Eventually, winter came, and the semester ended, thus is the wonder of winter break!!! Kabuto did remark how his tutored (I guess that's what it would be called) is abused by his parent, and the return of a key player on the other side of town quote: " and he was spitting up blood, blah blah blah".

Sasuke could only give Kabuto a dumb look and say, "Wha?"

"You know, with the gangs." The older teen gave Sasuke a look that said _are you retarded?_

The poor little bastard wanted to redeem himself so he said, "Well not that anyone bothered to tell me…"

"Ya see, the poorer families send there children to schools far away, yah know to get away from the violence." Kabuto paused, collecting himself and mentally smoothing his ruffled emotions, "but they overcrowd the schools. See how there's so many children living around here, yet our school is almost abandoned, but most of the gangs aren't bad, just misunderstood, like the kid I tutor"

He stopped talking, Sasuke nods, "uh… go on?"

"oh" Kabuto looked amazingly lost, "lets see the gangs, they tend to keep the poorer members in housing throughout the city, most the housing is guarded by the most prominent members, you know, from the most established families, and their parents do this sort of like training for the future for their kids." (A/N: like the Jewish ghettos, and yes I know that sounds so jacked up)

"Who's in them" now Sasuke turned to Kabuto, interested.

"Usually it is their home turf, do you know Kiba?"

"No"

"he's the boy I tutor, him, butterfly, I know take care of the area around here and the kids from Konoha" that school is the largest one in the city, Sasuke would of gone but…

"…." Kabuto sensed the hopelessness of the situation and used his secret, change-the-topic-no jutsu.

"sigh so Sasuke do you like girls or guys?", of course the trapdoor-spider-of-doom surprise sexuality question!!

"What-k!?!?!" Sasuke inhaled sharply while saying this and swallowed his spit wrong, nearly choking him.

Kabuto smiled evilly at the Uchiha "well you're just in school so I guess you haven't tried anything yet"

Sasuke gave him a look to say WTF and answers "did you always wear that skirt or did you just start?"

"No fair" Kabuto stuck his pink tongue at Sasuke (not that it should be any other color) and dragged him to an empty lot.

Mutual Friends

Now one day, as our dear Sasuke-kun was leaving for school, he ran upon Lee-san, now Lee-san talked and talked but not to Sasuke-san (Lee was not yet comfortable with kun) he walked with a boy, he looked to be around Sasuke's age, he had dark sunglasses on, a quiet disposition (or was it just Lee-sama?) and he had himself wrapped up in a parka in the stifling humidity.

"Hello there Sasuke-chan!" please note that Lee just called him a girl.

"……." The dark-haired boy nodded to Lee indicating his mistake

"eh?" Sasuke was _offended,_ at least Kabuto-san walked up from his driveway to claim his neighbor-buddy at that time.

"Ello Kabuto-senpai!!" Lee offered his arm to Kabuto.

"Hello Lee-kun, who is this that is joining us?" Kabuto locked his arm with Lee's

"…Shino Aburame…" Shino the silent one said, or at least that's what Kabuto thought

"Come now Sasuke! Take heart and join hands with friends!!" oh did I mention that this was 7:32 on a Saturday morning.

"…." But Sasuke couldn't protest against Kabuto _and _Lee's shiny teeth, they where blinding dear Sasuke-kun.

And so Lee took Sasuke's mid forearm in a firm grip, whilst Kabuto-san slipped his arm around Shino-chan's. But where are they going you ask? Why there going to a track meet for the school district.

Lee-sama took heart, despite the dull pain in his arm where he made contact with Kabuto-san, Sasuke noticed Lee gingerly loosening his arm in Kabuto's grip. Shino also seemed to be in pain from the contact with Kabuto, but that's because the older boy was holding on a bit too hard.

Kiba-kun waited for his senpai, Kabuto at the entrance, he wasn't really helping Kankuro-san and Sasori-san check I.D. cards, and he really wanted to bolt and run home, despite the horror waiting for him there.

Kabuto hands his card to Kankuro, who looks at the card with mild interest, noting the other's skirt and girlish figure, Shino hands his, and Kankuro clicks his tongue in mild interest, then Lee hands his to Kankuro, who checks a long list of participants and answers," Gai-sensei is out on the fifth area" Lee nods seriously and walks to Kabuto and Shino, Sasuke hands his card to Kankuro, "Heh, didn't think he had a brother" Sasori just nodded, and stamped Sasuke's hand.

Looking mildly puzzled, Sasuke walks to Kabuto, "Itachi's here"

Kabuto smiles and nods to Kiba who walks into sight, Kankuro spots him "Hey pup"

Kiba looks to his older friend, "Hey is for horses…"

"…and you're a bitch" Kankuro and Kiba start to laugh uncontrollably as Sakura walks by.

Kabuto mealy chuckles, and Orochimaru-sensei walks by their booth, Kankuro doesn't even bother getting the man's I.D. "Hello sensei"

Orochimaru nods, and Kabuto reaches for Kiba's hand.

Lee follows Kabuto and Kiba, Sasuke notes that many of the people around the field look mildly familiar, he remembers Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Iruka, and Kisame from Itachi's endless conversations on the phone.

Itachi, meanwhile was getting ready for the race, because that's what a track meet is right a race. Kiba walks in, "Have you seen Kabuto-san?" Kisame blinks, blue hair still damp from the school's showers,

"…???" Kisame looks to his friend,

"No we haven't seen him yet." And Kiba leaves the room with a heavy heart.

A few minutes later, Anko-sensei and Ibiki-sensei leave the fields, it has begun to rain.

Kabuto walks into the boy's locker room, for a second, Itachi thinks that Kabuto is a girl, he quickly gets over his shock as Kabuto begins to talk to him.

"Has anyone seen Kiba-kun?" Itachi and Kisame exchanged confused glances

Finally Kisame responded, "He just came in like, a little while ago", with a sigh and a flip of his non-essential ponytail, Kabuto left, "…wasn't that your neighbor"

"……yeah uh… he is" Itachi could only continue drying off his hair

--------------------------------------------------

Kiba sat on the roof, the rain pelted his face in a gentle, compassionate manner, as if it knew of his plight.

Sasuke sat next to him, _why does it seem as if every time anyone goes onto this roof everything is overdramatic,_ huffing, Sasuke continued squatting under a small outcropping, just barely saving him from the dreaded rain.

Kabuto _finally_ found the roof in the unfamiliar school building, after all this all that Kiba has to say is a faint, 'hi'

Choji was up on the roof too, eyes narrowed and highly suspicious of the new arrival. Maybe he's here to push Kiba off, or try to poison my chips, or to find out where we're hiding the gambling profits from last week… and such thoughts continued in the paranoid boy's mind as he sat in the rain.

------------------


End file.
